


Confession

by Kuriitama



Series: Confession, Confusion [1]
Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Silent Protagonist
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Sekedar tulisan datar, samar warna——tentang Jingyouji Seiichirou yang tak pernah berhenti menapaki jejak hidup Yuzuki Natsusa. [post episode 8]
Relationships: Jingyouji Seiichirou/Yuzuki Natsusa
Series: Confession, Confusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> setting post episode 8, disarankan nonton eps 8 dulu sebelum baca karena penggambaran setting ga keliatan jelas #hobimu

Sekedar tulisan datar, samar warna—

—tentang Jingyouji Seiichirou yang tak pernah berhenti menapaki jejak hidup Yuzuki Natsusa.

**.**

**.**

**Confession**

**.**

**Seiichirou x Natsusa fanfiction By Kuriitama**

**(Number 24 is not mine)**

**.**

**.**

Berapa lama sejak Seiichirou terakhir kali menghitung?

Natsusa selalu ada di sisinya. Sejak pertama kali ia belajar menghitung, hingga kini jemarinya tak cukup lagi untuk menghitung jumlahnya. Natsusa selalu ada, seperti udara yang ia tarik ketika bernapas—seperti tempura ayam yang hampir selalu ia cari di setiap makan malamnya. Begitu natural seperti bagaimana rasa ketika kakinya bertemu dengan bola rugby, sesederhana ketika objek itu terpelanting presisi memasuki gawang.

Sesimpel itu, Natsusa selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya—begitu dekat mengitari hingga sependek ini jarak waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk meraih sisi wajah sang sobat sejak kecil. Sungguh sederhana seperti bagaimana hal yang ia sentuh ini terasa begitu hangat, begitu lembut bagai akan hancur sewaktu-waktu.

Sungguh analogi yang ia sendiri tak bisa cerna, mengingat Seiichirou tentu tahu bagaimana seorang Yuzuki Natsusa. Ia bukan manusia lemah, hanya kebetulan saja… kebetulan karena keduanya mengenal lama, hingga Natsusa memperlihatkan sedikit lebih banyak hal padanya. Hingga ia mengizinkan Seiichirou untuk mendekat lebih dari seharusnya.

…ah sial, ia tak ingin melepasnya.

“…Sei?”

Masalahnya mau berapa lama ia menangkup dan mengelus pipi Natsusa di tangannya? Akan selambat waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menyadari duduk perkara masalah di antara mereka berdua kah?

Berapa belas tahun ia habiskan untuk menyadari satu hal sejelas ini?

Jingyouji Seiichirou tak pernah berhenti menapaki jejak hidup Yuzuki Natsusa. Tak pernah berhenti menemani, menjaga—

—tak pernah berhenti mencinta.

…sial, sudah lama Seiichirou tak merasakan hasrat ingin tertawa seperti ini (terlepas dari sedater apapun wajahnya sekarang). Lambat sekali ia—lihat umur berapa mereka sekarang. Tidakkah terlalu lama waktu terlewat saking terlambatnya ia menamai perasaan sendiri? Salahkan cara pikirnya yang sederhana nan pendek orientasi.

Namun tidakkah hari ini begitu baik? Maksud Sei, ia kini berhasil mengatasi masalah tendangan melesetnya; plus menyadari bagaimana selama ini ia memandang Natsusa.

Dan meski segalanya berputar cepat di kepala Seiichirou, mungkin waktu terasa begitu lambat di benak Natsusa—hingga pemuda itu menatap penuh tanda tanya entah sedang menunjukkan rasa khawatir atau memang ada maksud untuk menyelipkan teguran atas tingkah tak wajar sobatnya.

Sementara di hadapan Seiichirou tetap sesederhana Natsusa yang memang selalu ada di sana, disertai sedikit rasa aneh yang meletup di dadanya. Dorongan anonim yang seolah menyentil belakang kepalanya—membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin lebih dekat dengan Natsusa. Masalahnya hal apa yang akan membuat mereka lebih dekat dari situasi keduanya sekarang? Jarak yang tak lebih dari limapuluh senti, serta wajah Natsusa yang terjangkau dalam sentuhnya. Apa lagi, memangnya?

…oh, mungkin ada satu.

Dan sesimpel itu ketika Seiichirou maju sendiri. Ketika spontan saja ia mengurangi satuan tepat limapuluh dari jarak semula keduanya, ketika satu tangan tak cukup karena insting membuatnya memiliki rasa ingin untuk mendekap daripada sekedar menyentuh—

—dan begitu saja ketika ia memutuskan untuk tak bicara panjang lebar untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, sama seperti bagaimana ia bertingkah dan bagaimana Natsusa selalu memahami maksudnya.

Seiichirou tak pernah berhenti mengisi hidupnya dengan Natsusa, membuat satu ruang khusus di kepalanya sebagai tempat meletakkan segala memori tentang orang ini. Dan tentu ia tak akan lupa tentang bagaimana tubuh Natsusa tenggelam dalam dekapnya—begitu pula dengan lembutnya bibir yang bertumbukan perlahan dengan miliknya. Dan tentu ia percaya—lebih dari apapun—jika tanda yang barusan ia berikan adalah bentuk dari pengakuan (cinta)nya.

Mungkin ciuman ini akan membuat Natsusa mengerti, lebih dari sekedar pengakuan cinta—karena memang tidak harus dengan kata-kata bagi mereka untuk saling memahami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

.

…hmm baiklah, oke. Segala hal memang sederhana bila diproses dalam kepala Seiichirou. Hitam dan putih jelas terlihat bedanya, abu-abu tentu bukan opsi di matanya.

Namun jelaskah segalanya di benak Natsusa? Segampang apa memangnya ketika kau harus mencerna situasi di mana tiba-tiba teman sejak kecilmu sendiri menciummu tanpa sepatah kata pun!? Gampang memangnya, hah!?

Tanggung jawab kai, Jingyouji Seiichirou. Tanggung jawaaaabbb!!!!!

**End of omake (????)**


End file.
